I hope this Works
by cassandrap12
Summary: "The truth is like the sun, you can shut it out, but it aint goin' away." Man she wished she knew that earlier. Violet never told anyone about Tony and here mask. Instead she managed to keep this a secret, at least for now.


Well, the track meet was cool, not the sports but his encounter with a violet eyed maiden.

Tony couldn't believe he asked out Violet Parr. But, I mean, how could he _not?_ Her recent change meant that now a lot of guys had their eyes on her. No one had any idea what happened, what brought on this change. Yet all of Westview's male populace could agree on one thing, Violet was cute. Everyone he knew was talking about it and trying to decide who got to date her.

Tony himself though that well, since he liked her before everyone else he should ask her out. Also that it was Violets choice who she went out with and his guys were being a little uncool talking about her like an object. But being raised by two women was bound to instill some feminist in him. So he decided that he try to go out with her and do his best.

So to sum up, yeah he was interested in Violet and took his chance to ask her out at the track meet.

AND SHE SAID YES! She actually ignored his bout of grammar clumsiness and agreed to go to the movies with him. And shushed him with her finger right over his lips, and by the way he looked at her it was probably a _date._

When he made it back to his friends to watch the race one of them decided to mention how he saw the whole ordeal giving his friend ammo to relentlessly teas him. He took all the jokes in stride. (With a few retorts about how good they were at getting dates)

After the meet was over and was leaving with his friends something happened while in the parking lot. The ground shook like an earthquake was hitting, but … they never got any here.

All of a sudden a HUGE drilling device burst out of the ground and blew pieces of rock, dirt, and cars everywhere like confetti. He just barely avoided getting crushed twice. Clutching his head a looking for a safe spot.

THERE, he went and duked under a car when he saw the strangest thing happened. If his moms were there they'd probably have accepted the sight of rubber boots easier. Coming from the super's age and all.

Two adults and two kids, all in matching suits showed up out of nowhere. They seemed to be a … family maybe? And the grownups wen to fight and left the kids on "crowd control".

The younger one, a blond boy around ten, ran off. Apparently his power was speed and hers was some kind of energy thing where she could make force-fields, and the boy easily avoided getting trapped by the older Tony now saw as a girl maybe his age. Leaving the older with what tony identified as a baby carriage.

Wait... Two parents ABANDOED their kids when a giant robot attacked. They may be super but that's still some bad parenting.

And apparently they somehow hadn't noticed Tony's presence under the care, giving him the perfect opportunity to run as far from the situation as possible. Because, let's face it, in super situation your safest away from super engaging the villains.

That just how it is.

But something about the girl just seemed to make him ignore his judgment and stick around her.

Not too happy about be saddled with her current position, she started to shout as Tony crawled back out. He was just about to listen to himself and run off when he got a strange feeling, like he knew the girl. Like, her voice seemed really familiar, almost as if he heard her somewhere.

Next he knew he turned to look at her and she threw down her mask and connected eyes with him. And the Tony, hand down, got the biggest surprise of his life up till then.

What … no …. This- this isn't possible right?

He turned and connected eyes with Violet, his Friday night date…

Mind completely blank and frozen on the spot he was only capable of was gawking and making small noises he could even identify. Not helping the situation AT ALL.

She suddenly tried to act all cool and make conversation.

"Oh, Tony. Hiii, this isn't what you think it is." She made couple steps toward him, putting her hands out to maybe calm him.

Managing to grab control of his thoughts he managed to ignore his instincts run from danger, the awkward situation, and his classmate. He made an effort to speak, but only managed to tumble over his words and thoughts.

"Violet? I-I just… I mean, how? What…You're… W-wha?"

Real good man, now you look like an idiom in front of your crush above in addition to everything… _great._

"Ummm… yeah, heh heh." She seemed to feel just as awkward as him and probably worried about what he saw.

At least he wasn't alone in that category. I mean, it's not any of this was her fault, if anything it was his.

Finally managing to gain a little composure he addressed her somewhat dignified.

"You're a, a super. You and your family are supers." … _At least I didn't stutter?_ Tony did a mental face palm. Did he really just admit to knowing her entire families secret, but he's not the kind of guy not to admit something or lie. His moms raised him better than that.

Oh man, today took a turn.

She looked like a deer in the headlights, scared of the idea and making him feel worse.

Not to mention how much it really did scare Violet.

He saw all of them, he knew not only her identity but her entire family identity which was even worse. She couldn't let him tell anyone, not only for her family but for his too.

"Tony, listen you can't tell anyone. I'm serious the government will relocate me and erase your memory if you do." If he tried to tell anyone her dad would surly contact Dicker and she'd never be allowed to see him again.

The idea hurt her a lot more than it should considering they hardly knew each other.

Yet what she said only made thong worse, because government involvement on such a level was absolutely horrifying…

Ok WHAT!?

Eyes widening like saucers, he stumbled away from her. "Wait, n-no I promise I won't tell anyone." Was she goanna do that, let the government kidnap him and mess with his mind? Was she really goanna leave and pretend he didn't _exist?_

Realizing her mistake she put her hand's out toward him. "No Tony wait, I don't want to hurt you but the government has some laws in place to protect us."

"B-but are you goanna let _them_ hurt me?" The thought of having your memories taken was terrifying on its own. But from someone like supers who you should be able to trust was even more horrifying.

"No, no Tony I would never let that happen. Please, trust me I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Then a huge shake from the ground made them stumble, and embarrassingly Violet went forward and was practically all over Tony while he lent against a car. When she noticed her face went hot and red and he just seemed to turn to the right wile the same happened to him.

Suddenly she remembered what she was doing before all the awkwardness and looked to see that somehow Jack-Jack had rolled closer to them. Also noticing a red-blond blur streaking off.

Pushing away and grabbing the stroller in pursuit managing to push an excuse out of her mouth before leaving. "S-sorry I have to go, just get somewhere safe and I-I'll talk to you later ok."

He looked kind of wary of seeing her again, but deep down he knew he couldn't avoid it and also wanted to be as close to her as possible.

"Yeah, I'll see you Friday. The theaters!"

Taking off in separate directions, thoughts of the encounter still very present in their minds.

" _Wait is she still goanna come Friday? And why do I care so much? Ung, man as if having a crush before was easy"._ Tony felt a little apprehension and excitement for their, (date?) Friday but also resign as there was absolutely no avoiding this.

Running in pursuit Violet was just as distracted as her classmate. _"Well as if I didn't have a reason to be nervous Friday. On the bright side we'll have a couple conversation topics… I'm sooo in trouble, and NOBODY can know about this."_

She knew well that if her parents found out about Tony, the NSA would wipe his memory and any chance they had of being anything would most likely be gone…

" _Wait, he took the first move and asked me out…. DOSE HE LIKE MEE!?"_

Now she just had yet another problem to address Friday… or later.

Yeah much later.

Later after Tony was home and his Moms fussed over him making sure he was aright both physically and mentally. He told them an, err… _mended_ story of his _'Underminer incident experience.'_

"Yeah, right after the track meet before we even got to the car we felt the ground shake. We got separated in the panic when we rad in different directions. I nearly got crushed by a car twice but I got saved by some glowing purple shield thing. Then saw the big drill with a guy on top with a microphone calling himself the Underminer and how he was 'declaring war'.

"The next part was just surreal, because I saw a group of actual superheroes trying to stop him. And I saw one, a girl around my age using more purple shields to protect people. I even bumped into her and thanked her for saving me and she helped me more by getting me to a safe area. I know what they were doing was technically illegal, but that doesn't matter because they did the right thing and I'll stand by it"

Then his blond taller Physiatrist mother asked question while having the first aid kit on the table while poking and prodding him for pains. Having med training and knowing his ticks she could tell he was uninjured. Not that is really helped her absolutely furious wife.

The shorter one look at the TV while on the phone with her fellow council members getting reports on damage and injuries and such. Also she contacted the chief of police who seemed to be on the line now.

"Henry, listen my son was at the track meet where it happened and said he was almost crushed by a flying car TWICE! ….. What makes you think I care about the supers? I don't care if they didn't catch him 'cause neither did YOU… That law is a load of utter bull and everyone knows it. He says one of them saved his life and helped him get out of there when your officers were running around panicking. Let them go and look into the man that nearly killed who knows how many people. BECAUSE I SAID SO DAMN IT!"

Tony winces as his mother temper flared and she left to shout away from the TV and him.

He knew anyone on the receiving end of her wrath, especially when defending him, they were pretty much done for. And after his story plus her always being in support of supers were rally fueling her fire. Though her shouts were now muffled, she was still obviously ripping into whoever was on the other end.

He felt true pity for them

"Well she's a little bit tense. Maybe we should both head upstairs and hit the hay, it is really late." His mother's gentle, light hearted tone cut through his thoughts.

Sealing the red bag and rising to store it and prompting him to follow her off the couch and to the stairs.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that past 11. Far too late to be up, especially considering near death and shocking surprises were wearing him down. Plus there wasn't really anything interesting on TV. Just reruns of today's disaster, clips that somehow got caught on camera.

Did the Underminer rally collapse a bank, taking it UNDERGROUND?

He could also see Violets parents fighting the drill, trying not to let destroy anything or hurt anyone. Their arrest which really got under their skin.

Supers shouldn't be illegal, they just want to help. His mothers and he were all firm believers of that. Not to mention that he knew who was being harassed on TV and that they were good people and defiantly didn't deserve to be treated like that in front of god and everyone.

(But wat really irked him was seeing an officer jab Violet with a gun and another roughly put her in a squad car. THAT was not okay, he'd talk to his mom about getting them fired, or suspended at the least.)

Trudging up the stair he faintly overheard his mom on the phone… about how the supers were released by some, shifty government guy.

Well at least Violet and her family wasn't spending overnight in some holding cell.

If only he knew what to do about Friday night.

Tony wasn't afraid of strong women, not at all. Being raised by two such women really helped him avoid that issue.

' _I mean I'm pretty secure, manhood wise.'_

He just had a minor issue.

It was goanna be so awkward and way to tense for a decent date. But, if it turned out alright… Violet was worth it.

More than worth it.

Siting on the bed watching TV on the bed was the not a working distraction. Not just from diner but from the incident with Tony. IT especially didn't help that most channels were too preoccupied with the Underminer story than anything else.

It all just made her think of incident with Tony and as if she DIDN'T need a reminder with always on her mind.

They were going to meet Friday at the theater supposedly. But she was so paranoid that he wouldn't show up. No, he said he would and Tony can't be that much of a jerk…

And now her parents just saddled her with babysitting the second time this day alone… Violet also happened to notice the boots he mom was wearing. Why wear sparkly red boots if you're just enjoying an evening walk.

Something wasn't right with those two… Then something clicked.

" _Are they doing hero stuff after everything? After what they told us and what the law is?"_

Violet shook it off. No her mom wouldn't do that. Besides, she needed to get to bed, too much had happened for her not to be exhausted. Not just everything with Tony, but everything with getting arrested and then the incident at dinner.

Today was really stretching her energy and her sanity.

"Alright time for bed. I need to sleep and you need to sleep." Getting her brother to pipe down was never easy.

"Aw c'mon, can't I stay up a little bit more?" His wining never seemed to end no matter what.

"Just cause you're not exhausted doesn't mean everyone else is wide awake. You need to sleep, and I REALLY need to sleep so let just go to bed please."

He actually didn't put up a fight, just huffed and went to is bed. Turning off the TV and light before laying down her thoughts decided to run over the day's events. Being arrested and man-handled by police was OF COURSE filmed and aired on TV.

She hoped against hope Tony didn't see it, because that MIGHT just be a little off putting.

No, no no… Don't let your insecurities get the better of you Violet. Yeah it may be a little awkward with Tony's the one that made the move, he's a nice guy and wouldn't do that.

Letting out a breath and focusing on NOT thinking, she managed to drift into dreamless sleep.


End file.
